Ben (TV Series)
Ben is a survivor in Tyreese's group, trying to find a safe haven with his mom, Donna, his dad, Allen, and Tyreese's sister, Sasha. Ben first appeared mid-way through the third season. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Ben's life before as the outbreak began, he had a mother and father named Donna and Allen, respectively. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Made to Suffer" Ben first appears fighting off walkers in the woods alongside his mother, Donna, and father, Allen, accompanied by Sasha and her brother, Tyreese, who are looking for safe ground. As they prepare to flee, his mother, Donna, is bitten on the arm by a walker, devastating Allen, who aids her out of the woods with the others. They come upon a collapsed portion of the prison and enter, knowing it is too dangerous to be anywhere else. Sasha feels they should kill Donna before entering the prison, fearing she will reanimate while they are inside, but Allen pleads with Tyreese to spare her for now, not wanting Ben to witness his mother's death. Tyreese convinces Sasha that they should let her live for a while longer and they proceed into the prison. While inside they face a small horde of walkers, and Donna, who is in severe pain, begins to die in Allen's arms while Ben, Tyreese, and Sasha try to clear out the room. They are then helped by Carl, who is able to clear out the room and lead them to the other survivors. Carl tells them to leave Donna, who has died, but Allen tearfully refuses. Tyreese then offers to carry her as Carl leads them into a cell and locks them in. Tyreese uses a hankerchief to cover Donna's face as he prepares to kill her before she turns. Allen and Ben then mourn over her death. "The Suicide King" He is seen with his father, attempting to convince Tyreese and Sasha to assist with killing the people in Carl's group and taking their weapons along with The Prison, unaware that there were more survivors that made up their group. He is later seen with the rest of the group as Tyreese try to convince Rick let them stay with them, when they are all indirectly kicked off out of the prison by a hallucinating Rick. "Home" He and his group have left the Prison and their location is unknown. "I Ain't a Judas" Ben appears along with the rest of Tyreese's group in the woods where Milton and Andrea are. Milton escorts them back to Woodbury, and Ben is willing to retaliate against Rick's group when they talk to The Governor. "Prey" Ben is first seen with his father, Allen, helping Martinez and Shumpert load weapons up into a truck, including a .50 Caliber Machine Gun. Later, he is present when Allen and Tyreese begin to fight about Tyreese saving Donna's life and Donna's supposed attachment to Tyreese after that. While Martinez, Shumpert, Tyreese, Allen, Sasha, and himself go help to pick up biters from the pit, Ben witnesses Allen and Tyreese have another argument because Tyreese refuses to help wrangle biters so people can be fed to them. Allen gets angry, and says he isn't going back out on the road, and that he needs to look out for his boy. "Like you looked out for Donna?" Tyreese sneered. Allen attacked Tyreese at that moment and Ben tried to intervene, insisting Tyreese leave his father alone, but he is easily pushed back by Tyreese's immense strength. He is later seen when The Governor comes to talk to the group about the pit fight and the burning of the biters. "This Sorrowful Life" He participates in the shootout against Merle and steps in front of The Governor just as Merle fires a shot at him, hitting Ben instead. Later, his corpse is stumbled upon by Daryl, being eaten by a zombified Merle. "Welcome to the Tombs" Allen mentions Ben when the Woodbury army didn`t want to fight the prison group. Death Killed By *Merle Dixon While Merle is sniping at the Woodbury soldiers from the building he is hiding in, he eventually sets his sights on The Governor and attempts to kill him. Ben, however, gets in the way and is fatally shot in the face. His corpse is then later devoured by an undead Merle. It is unknown if he reanimated or was further devoured by other zombies. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ben has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Allen Allen and Ben have a basic father-son relationship. He looks out for his son and Ben looks out for him. When Donna was bitten, Allen and Ben were very upset. When Tyreese was about to kill Donna before reanimation, Allen and Ben look away in deep sorrow and cry. When Allen suggests taking over the prison, Ben is quick to side with him. Allen was deeply affected by Ben's death. This is shown when Allen wants to go back to the prison with The Governor, while most of the other Woodbury citizens don't and decide to retreat. Donna Donna and Ben have a basic mother-son relationship. Ben was shown to be distraught after Donna was bitten and looked away when Tyreese killed her before reanimation. Sasha Sasha, Tyreese and Ben's family were a group of survivors together throughout the epidemic. Its unknown if they knew of each other before the outbreak or if they met at a recent survivor camp, however she seems to be like an authority figure to Ben, as several times she will talk to him in a motherly tone, and when Ben and his father attempted to talk about killing the prison survivors she looked at Ben in a harsh way to try to convince him to stop after Beth was nice and gave them shovels to bury his mother. Appearances TV Series Season 3 Trivia *In the "Making Of" video for "This Sorrowful Life", Ben was mistakenly credited as "Zombie Extra". *In the Comic Series, Ben had a twin, Billy, while in the TV Series, only Ben is present. It is possible Billy does exist, but was killed or lost in the time between the onset of the apocalypse and his appearance on the show. *Ben is stated to be 17 years old, whereas in the Comic Series, he is much younger, being only 4-5 years old. *In the Comic Series Ben died much later on after the prison. However, in the TV Series, Ben died during a shootout when being shot by Merle. **If Ben did reanimate after Daryl killed Merle, then that would make Ben the only member of his family to be Undead. *Ben is the third of four characters from the comics to be killed by a character exclusive to the TV show; he is accidentally shot by Merle when he walked into the path of a bullet meant for The Governor. es:Ben Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Miscellaneous Survivor